Change
by Julietxxx
Summary: Ammalia is a member of the Volturi,she hates killing humans to survive.She befriends and swears to protect the new receptionist,Gi.What will happen when Aro no longer finds Gi useful? Ammalia meets Edward and love blossoms,can they find a new way of life?
1. Preface

_Preface_

_WE stood wrapped in our dark cloaks; an emblem of who we were, what we were. Our coal black eyes focused on the fragile being kneeling on the floor in front of us. Aro floated forward; his cape billowing, exaggerating his mystic, inhuman grace to place his pale finger on the poor girls forehead. She tried to hide how she shuddered at his cold touch; how she wished she was anywhere but here._

_Aro smiled dolefully "I'm sorry, dear. You can no longer be of use to us."_

"_No" she whispered, her lips trembling with fear. "Please."_

"_You have been valuable to us. We shall be mercifully quick."_

_He lowered his ashen lips to her neck. She let out a single wail before the rest of us hastened to take our share._


	2. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

I stared morosely at the impoverished carcass, curled up on the cold stone floor of the Volturi dwelling. Her lifeless corpse stared back at me with blank eyes. I detested the way we lived but we had no choice. Our diet was repulsive to me. To only be able to survive on the blood of humans was a loathsome prospect but it waste only option. Most others didn't mind so much but I hated the way the humans thought they were our friends, they were just our food. The deceased girl curled up on the floor in front of me had worked as a kind of receptionist. She knew what we were and that sad truth is that she wanted to be like us. She wanted to live forever. She wanted to be a vampire. Usually I just wanted to sit in a corner of the castle and weep. I couldn't; I sat and tried again and again but no tears could come. I could sense someone was looking at me so I raised my head.

It was Aro. "Shall I dispose of the body?" My docile, sinuous voice echoed in the shadowy hall.

"That would be most cordial of you Ammalia." Aro smiled. His bright red eyes shone with warmth. Aro was like a father to me; t o all of us. He looked after me and I would always be grateful.

"I can assist you if you would like..." Felix added.

"I'll be fine. Thank you." I smiled gratefully. Felix was my best friend he had found me on the corner of the street when blood was escaping from my wrists and ankles. But now I just wanted to be alone. I wanted to think about things.

Most of my human life I had forgotten but I still remembered the one thing I wanted to forget. Why had I tried to commit suicide? Lisette. Lisette was why. My best friend, when she had gone why shouldn't I go too. Why did she step in front of that carriage? I watched as the horse trampled her delicate body and I couldn't do anything. I remember how peaceful she seemed in her maple coffin; with the lilies clasped in her cold, waxen hands. I wanted to be at peace too. I wanted to go to sleep for forever.

I gently lifted the girls body into my strong safe arms. I would find somewhere beautiful to lay her at rest. I looked down on he lifeless face and I remembered every time I'd seen that face; every time she blushed when Demetri looked at her, every conversation we had ever had. Her golden curls fell over my elbow and I started waling up the stairs to the city. When the fresh night air hit my face. I inhaled deeply; registering every scent close. I could smell roast chicken from the house across the fountain, I could smell the dog chained up to the wall, I could smell the metal of the coins at the bottom of the fountain in the centre of the square. The _torre dell'orologio _

struck 11 o'clock. The chime's clang resounding in my ears. Then I ran. I didn't stop until I reached a hill, fifty miles form the city. It was a beautiful sight, the Italian poppies were blooming. Their delicate petals quivering uncertainly in the summer breeze I lowered the body in to the hilltop. The youthful face of the girl was framed by her angelic, golden curls. Her lips were relaxed into a slight smile. I started my work, always glad of the ability I had been given. My power over the elements was always useful and sometimes even _I _was astounded to see what I could do. I guess that was why Aro favoured me the most. Well I wasn't quite his favourite, there was always Jane. She was always there.

I started tracing a rectangle bigger than the corpse on the hilltop with my index finger. I stepped back and focused my mind. The layer of earth in the rectangle levitated upwards, leaving a hole, four feet deep. The gigantic piece of earth was hovering three metres above the ground. I concentrated all my energy, slowly it lowered itself to the ground next to the hole. Once more I lifted up the girl and sprightly hopped into the hole. I gently placed her body on the fresh soil. I allowed the strong scent of the soil overrun my senses. I closed my eyes and pressed my lips against her forehead.

"Sweet dreams." I muttered sincerely.

When I returned to the castle Marcus was alone in the throne room.

"Ammalia, I trust you are well." He asked in his cold, hard voice. His ancient manner of speaking fascinated me. The way each of us spoke that language of a different time.

"Very well." I replied cordially.

"Is it done?"

"Yes." I answered solemnly.

"Where did you leave her?" _A special place _I thought to myself.

"I don't see why it is important."

"It is important because if a _human,_" he said the word with distaste "stumbles upon a drained corpse they will begin to ask questions." Marcus hissed.

"It's out of the way." I assured.

"It better be." He spat.

"Calm Marcus, no need to fuss. Don't interrogate the poor girl." Marcus scowled and stormed ever so gracefully through the ancient archway.

"How are you my dear?" Aro smiled at me.

"The girl today… It's just I wish there was another way; another way to survive." I grimaced."

"So do I my child but we do our best. We treat the humans well. We let them serve us and then they serve to sustain us."

"**Before we murder them you mean. They are innocent people!**" I interrupted him, screaming with rage and an ancient sadness. We shouldn't treat them like servants because they aren't.

That was when I decided on my mission. I would befriend the next human employed by Aro, no matter what they were like. Whoever they were I would make it my duty to make them feel safe, to protect them against all odds.


	3. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

I had told Aro we needed a new receptionist but he found one so quickly. I waited so exited I couldn't stay still. When she walked through the door I couldn't believe my luck.

A medium height, classically beautiful Italian looking girl, my new best friend. As my eyes locked with hers I grinned exposing my menacing white teeth. Her eyes went wide with shock. I realised that the combined effect of my red eyes and sharp teeth was overwhelming.

"I'm sorry." I whispered and I meant it. The girl had no idea what she had got herself into.

"Everything will be explained as promised," Aro's clear gentle voice rang out in the cool entry hall. I stepped forward, taking a deep breath, not needing air but reassurance.

"I am Ammalia" I introduced myself.

"I'm Giacinta." She announced nervously.

"Young and beautiful." I muttered.

"Excuse me." She frowned.

"Your name means young and beautiful." She blushed.

All of our vivid red eyes were focused on her. I so wanted to reach out a hand and comfort her but I knew that she would flee, screaming.

"So, before we continue," Aro proceeded "I must be certain that you are one hundred percent dedicated to working for us.

If you say you are not you may walk away freely. If you lie or change your mind there will be serious consequences."

Her scent had now permeated the room, setting our throats on fire. My three hundred years of experience made it bearable but Alec and Jane's eyes were bulging with thirst.

"One hundred percent." She reiterated, slightly more confident.

"Good" Aro smiled "Let us proceed to the conference room."

He led the way through tunnels and arches to the room where we discussed our issues.

The room was of a good size. Most of it was taken up by a large oak table. There were three wooden thrones at one end; one for each of them: Aro, Marcus and Caius. Aro's favourites including Jane, Alec, Demetri, Felix and I were allowed to use the other seats around the table. The rest of the Volturi were made to stand. It wasn't really an issue as we did not find it uncomfortable to stand for hours on end.

I saw Giacinta shiver from the corner of my eye. I realised that the airy stone castle would be cold for a human.

"I could get you a coat…" I said looking at the long dark tresses that cascaded down her back.

She looked at me and shook her head fervently. Aro coughed meaningly to show he was beginning the story. The telling of who we were, what we were.

"I was born over three thousand years ago." He started. Giacinta looked confused but said nothing.

I had heard this story many times before but it still fascinated me.

"You can't even try to imagine what life was like three thousand years ago. It was so different. No electricity, no cars, no phones, none of the things you take for granted today. My father was a fisherman and I was after him. I lived alone in a small house and earnt enough money to just get by. One evening I was returning from the lake. It was late and I didn't expect anyone to be around. I felt a tap on my back and I saw a pale faced beautiful man. His skin looked translucent in the moonlight. I was too terrified to scream. What could this man want with me? I tried to run but he just appeared again in front of me. I tried to fight him but when I tried to hit him, he caught my arm and with no effort broke every bone in my hand. Suddenly he bit into my arm and started drinking my blood. I was screaming and trying to break free but he was too strong. A quiet voice came from the bushes. It spoke too quickly for me to understand but the man released me and ran faster than I would have ever thought possible into the woods. I lay there screaming. It felt like a blazing fire was coursing through my body. I could not do anything but wail with pain. I wished he had killed me that was the greatness of my suffering. About two days later it stopped. It stopped hurting. I could move. I wasn't the same I was better. My capabilities were far superior to before. I could run faster than you can imagine. I could uproot a tree without expending any effort and when I touched a person I could see everything they had ever thought."

Giacinta was now looking more and more frightened. y

I kept my eyes focused on her.

Occasionally she would look at me but the turn away blushing.

Mostly she concentrated on Aro; taking in his story, an impossible story.

Aro obviously did not want to scare her or bore her so he finished his tale with four words, the four words that would change Giacinta's life: "I was a vampire."

There was an uncomfortable silence for some time, then finally Giacinta raised her head: "Impossible" was all that she said.

"You would think so…" Aro added.

"Is this a joke?" she asked. _I wish it were_ I thought to myself

"No" Aro said, waiting for it to sink in.

There was another silence, the girl looked up again and Aro simply pushed his throne backwards, lifted it above his head and balanced it on his index finger.

Giacinta gasped.

"But… It…. You…. _Blood_" she muttered the last word and glanced around the room frantically taking in our red eyes… and then she screamed.


	4. Chapter 3

It was ear piercing. Aro looked at me "Ammalia, please can you show this charming girl to her room." I grimaced. Well hopefully her first impression was wrong. I walked over to wear she sat. She didn't move. I simply placed my hand on her delicate shoulder. She pushed her chair back and the scraping sound resounded in the stone hall. I took her by the hand and silently led her from the room.

"I'm sorry." Was all I said. I wrapped my arm around her slender frame and I sat her down against the wall. The she started to weep. I hugged her trying to comfort her. I sat there for 5 minutes, 12 seconds and 15 milliseconds. Slowly she stopped sobbing and shaking. I stood her back up again and continued to walk down the winding corridor. I decided to try and explain some more: "You will be safe. Soon you won't notice the difference between our kind and yours. I will look after you. I promise. I am Ammalia. You are Giacinta?" I asked. She nodded still staring blankly in front of her. "Everybody calls me Gi" she added quietly.

"Well Gi it is." I smiled kindly. Gi smiled weakly in response, "I know it is hard to understand." I tried to help her.

"Humph. Hard to understand doesn't cover it." She paused. "What is it like?" she asked hesitantly. I wanted to say I hated the diet but I didn't want to make her scream again.

"It's fascinating, different. You remember how Aro said about when he touched people?"

"Yes, can you too?" she sighed.

"No, when we become…"I didn't want to say the word" Well, some of us gain powers. I have a, well, control of the elements. It is hard to explain."

"I don't understand Ammalia." It sounded strange to hear her say my name. I decided to demonstrate. I clicked my fingers creating a flame that lingered on the tip of my thumb before I blew it out. Gi gazed fascinated, not scared.

"Wow."

"Yes, well there are perks. The speed is unbelievable. You feel like you are flying. I will have to show you some time and the strength is handy." We came to the door of her room. "In here" I opened the door revealing a bright room, mostly taken up by a large four poster bed. The walls were painted cream and there was a window on one wall with a beautiful view of the city. Gi sighed heavily beside me.

"I love living here" I smiled. "You will too." I promised. She tried to force a smile but could only manage a grimace. I chuckled and then she did smile.

"Goodnight" I laughed.

"Are you going to bed she asked?"

"No, I can't sleep" I confessed. Her eyes went wide with confusion and shock.

"Oh. Do you mind sitting with me for a while." She looked down embarrassed.

"Sure Gi." I beamed.

WE sat there in silence for hours on end, but no words could explain what passed between us in that time.

She didn't move a single bone in her body, she was a still as a vampire, and I laughed silently and sadly at the thought.

Before she had arrived I hadn't thought about how I could save her from her inevitable fate, and now she was really here I felt guilty, could I really help her?

When the time came, could I stand up against Aro? Could I stand up for what was right?

The answer was I didn't know; since I had become a vampire there were few questions I didn't know the answer to and when one of the few came up I felt unsettled.

I sat there, not uncomfortably; my body wouldn't care if I stood on my head for a , 3 hours, 41 minutes, 16 seconds and 62 milliseconds later, to be precise, Gi stood up.

She stood up slowly, stumbling. She stood up in a human way, and I was jealous.

I had come to this life because I had wanted to die, it was ironic but I wasn't laughing.

I suppose I resented the people around me a little, they were responsible for who and what I had become, what I hated to be.

When Giacinta had got up and brushed the dust from her skirt, she looked down at me and smiled weakly, "I will be o.k." It was meant to be a statement but the way her voice quivered as she uttered those four words made it into a question.

I smiled back, being careful not to expose my teeth, not wanting to make her scared. "Yes, you will be fine, I promise." I paused, I had never broken a promise in my entire existence and in that instant I vowed that I wouldn't break this one.

"You look tired." I observed "Sleep, you have a big day ahead of you tomorrow." She grimaced at the prospect of facing the monsters which she was surrounded by, monsters like me.


	5. Chapter 4

The rest of the night I spent reading a Russian dictionary, I had never been interested in learning Russian, I had never even been to Russia. Sometimes I thought that I had too much time on my hands.

When the large grandfather clock in my room, one of the few items I had left from my previous life, struck 8 o'clock in the morning, I got up lazily. Although we did not need sleep, I did occasionally feel weary, usually when I had not fed for a long while, I did not know if others experienced this, I never thought to ask.

I walked excitedly to Giacinta's room bursting with excitement, although yesterday had not been a huge success, I was confident this one would be different, after all it was a new dawn and a new day. I had seen 118,904 sunrises in my existence and yet I was always shocked by the beauty of the warm orange light that seeped over the balconies of Volterra to greet each and every one of its inhabitants every morning.

People said the Sun would be there until it died, but that we needn't worry because we would be long dead by the time that happens. I would be long dead, I already was long dead, but I presumed I would see the Sun die. What would happen after that?

All plants would die therefore there would be no oxygen, next all the animals would die and yet I could still exist, not ever breathing but in an excruciatingly thirsty state. Would the world only contain vampires? I didn't know. That phrase "I didn't know" had popped up frequently in the past few days.

I entered the corridor where Giacinta's room was, I could hear her humming tunefully to herself. She was already awake, she probably didn't realise that everyone in the castle could hear her. Maybe she was imagining that she was far away from here while she hummed to herself. I'm sure if I were in her position I would try and convince myself that I was far away, in my _"__palais__idéal__"._

I stood silently in the arched doorframe to Gi's room, waiting for her to notice that I was there.

"You can come in, if that's what you are waiting for; I know that vampires can't pass a threshold without permission." Gi said jokingly. I laughed, it sounded like glasses chinking, and I hated it. I never failed to be astounded by the numerous myths surrounding my race.

"That's a myth. I waited because I didn't want to be rude" I smiled, my deep, melodious voice echoed in the stone room.

"Oh, really, what do you mean by a myth?" Gi asked, puzzled. She seemed genuinely interested, _she will be fine_, I tried to reassure myself.

"I mean that it's not true, we do not need permission to cross a threshold; we're not burnt by sunlight or holy water either." I enlightened her.

"Next you'll tell me that you don't drink blood" she smiled hopefully and _that_ wiped the grin off my face.

"How are you?" I asked sincerely, trying to change the subject.

"Well, I am being held prisoner in an ancient Italian castle and I am surrounded by blood drinking vampires, yeah, sure, I am absolutely fine" I laughed at her sarcasm.

"Yes, that's a great attitude to take!" I said optimistically trying to ignore the tone to her previous statement.

"I promised myself that I would protect you, and I intend to do so, how about we pretend this is just like your first day at any job and I am one of your new colleagues?"

Gi gave me a slight smile.

"So where are you from?" I continued, raising one of my eyebrows to make myself seem interested in her forthcoming answer. She _did _laugh at that; she laughed a very human laugh. Everything about her was reassuringly normal and I wished that I could look into her dark brown eyes with my old green pair and tell her it would be alright, perhaps if I could do that she would believe me.

"I'm from _La __Strada__di__Farfalle_" she replied, smiling.

"A good start." I hadn't spoken to anyone like this for a long, long time. In my world there was no need for polite chitchat, if you wanted something, you asked for it, and if you didn't get it, you started ripping people's limbs off. I think I preferred the human customs…

"It's funny, I used to wish that fairies and angels really existed, I never thought about the consequences of the bad guys being real." I understood Gi's point but she didn't understand, she didn't understand at all.

"Bad guys? Do you know why the crime rate is so low in Volterra; we take the prey that would not be missed by the general public. You eat animals, how are you any different?"

"Well, I'm a vegetarian so that's how." Gi smiled playfully and I smirked back, I felt like I was a thirteen year old girl again, whispering to my best friend.

"Let's go, Aro will be anxious to see you." I said, bringing us back to the situation at hand.

"_Aro_." Gi said mockingly in a ridiculously low voice, "It sounds like a name from another time" she commented.

"Well, that's because it is…" I stated jokingly. "Really, we need to go; Aro will be expecting us in the throne room in five minutes"

"_The throne room_" Gi repeated, "We really are in an ancient castle" she chuckled.

"Well, you're laughing, it can't be that bad"

She shrugged "Well you laugh or you cry, right?"

"Yeah, laughing is definitely better" I agreed wholeheartedly.


	6. Chapter 5

As we approached the throne room, I knew that there was a newborn in there. I could smell the scent of rich fresh human blood distinctly but I could not feel the warmth of humanity.

Aro was probably giving a newborn a harsh reminder about the code of our society. As we entered I caught sight of a tall vampire, his back to me, I could only see a dishevelled mop of bronze coloured hair. Aro looked from the stranger to me as we entered.

"Ammalia, this is Edward, a new addition to our family." Aro introduced the stranger. Edward glided forward with the inhuman grace only available to vampires to shake my hand. He was exceptionally beautiful, even for one of our kind, his features were perfect. As his bright red eyes met mine he smiled, showing a dangerous set of sharp, white teeth.

"Ah, I'm Ammalia" I introduced myself, although it was not necessary, Aro had already said my name. Only humans needed to be constantly reminded. Edward's vivid eyes passed from mine to the human eyes of Giacinta. I realised Edward had stopped breathing to resist the temptation of Gi's blood.

"Edward, this is Giacinta, our new receptionist." He smiled cordially at her, Gi offered him her hand but he ignored it. Gi stared uncomprehendingly, wondering why the stranger was being so rude.

"Gi, you look cold, go get yourself a jumper." I needed Gi to get away from this stranger, she had no idea how much danger she was in, this newborn could kill her in an instant, although he did seem to have incredible self control for someone so young.

"I'm fi…"

"Gi, get a jumper." I said it slightly too sharply and she scuttled off quickly. Edward let out a long, deep sigh of relief.

"Thank you" He said, smiling, looking extremely grateful.

"I'm sorry she was here, I did not know we were going to have company" I said, my eyes shifting to look at Aro, his translucent skin wrinkling as he smiled kindly at me.

"Nor did I, my dear" he confessed. "Edward appeared just this minute; I would have warned you to keep Giacinta away, we wouldn't want her to have an accident." The last word sounded menacing and I felt strangely protective of Gi.

"No, we wouldn't" I said coldly "She is a lovely girl, I have to say, she is handling it all rather well" Aro must have sensed the note of sadness and worry in my voice.

"Do not worry my dear; we will take great care of her, you already are taking great care of her." He tried to reassure me.

I had almost forgotten about Edward, I turned to him and asked "So, what's your story?"

"Pardon, my story?" He asked, baffled by my question.

"Yes, how did you become one of us?" He still looked puzzled, "You do know what you are?" I questioned apprehensively.

"Yes" He laughed. "Yes, my story," he paused, arranging his thoughts so that he could continue.

"I was dying of the Spanish Influenza, my doctor was a vampire. My mother was suffering from the same disease and with her dying breath she commanded the doctor to do everything in his power to save me, she did not know the mans secret but he changed me anyway, the only way he could think of saving me, That's how I became this." He gestured to his perfect form with blatant distaste.

"Hmmm." I couldn't think of anything else to say, he obviously disliked the afterlife he had been given. I felt the same way, there was nothing I could do about it, I enjoyed what I could and I suffered the rest. I tried to help people but accepted that some things were out of my hands.

"Maybe you can find some pleasures from this new life that you have been given. You must know that you have been extremely lucky to have this second chance." That was all I could think of to say, to reassure him, absolute drivel.

"_Lucky_" He muttered the word with disgust. At that moment we all heard the soft _pitter patter_ of Gi's footsteps on the cobbled stone floor.

"You shall be taken to your new chambers" Aro said quickly "Ammalia"

"What about Gi?" I didn't like the idea of leaving her alone with Aro.

"She will be fine with me for a short while, you are acting like a worried mother about her Ammalia, a side to you I never thought to see."

I gave in with a sigh "Where is his room?" I asked disinterestedly, I could swear I heard Edward laugh behind me.

Aro smiled at me generously "The fourth floor, 4th door on the left"

"Ok, be nice to Gi" I ordered him.

"I will, now go" he chuckled practically pushing me out the door. As I left the room, Edward on my tail, I bumped in to Gi.

"I'll be back in a minute, Aro is in the throne room." A look of panic spread across Gi's face. I smiled reassuringly at her and she walked into the throne room looking surprisingly confident.

"You are looking after her" Edward observed. I nodded in confirmation. "How do you resist her blood?" He asked, his voice tinged with awe.

"300 years of practice and you don't notice that much. I wish there were another way to survive, other than on human blood, I really do. You have to accept that it is our only option."

"Yes, but how do you live with it, how do you live knowing that you are a murderer?"

"You can't live with it." I murmured as we reached his room. "It's that one." I said, pointing to the next room on the left. Edward looked around him, taking in his surroundings.

"It's very beautiful" he observed.

"Yes, it is, it is a wonderful place to live" I smiled at him, and he smiled back hopefully.

"I'd better get back to Gi" I said, not really wanting to leave Edward on his own, it is hard when you have first changed; you don't know what is real anymore.

"Yes, you are really that worried about leaving her with Aro."

"Well, put it this way, every receptionist we have every had Aro has ended up sucking dry." Edward cringed, and then laughed half heartedly. It was hard for newborns to be reminded of what they were and what they would have to do to survive. I looked at him one last time then ran out of the room, eager to return to Gi.


End file.
